


Freckled Skin

by midnightweeds



Series: White Knuckles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "We should talk about it.""No," Pansy objected quickly. "This works because we don't talk about it. We don't have to. Don't ruin it."





	

A few weeks into Pansy and Ron's "official relationship," Hermione woke up to find Pansy lying next to her.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured, smiling as Pansy smoothed her fingers over her cheek. "How was it?"

Pansy had bailed after finals, joining Ron in Miami for a week. Hermione had been slightly offended by the lack of invite, but the warm coloring over Pansy's skin and the slight burn across her freckled cheeks made up for it. She reached over and brushed a finger down her freckled nose.

"His entire family was there. Twin brothers, if you're interested. Two older, too."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head and rolling closer to her roommate, arm drawing over her waist. "Not my type."

"I forgot you like pussy." Pansy drew her fingers through her hair, unraveling the braid she'd slept in. "I suppose you don't want _my_ cock, then," she used her other hand to pull the waist of her sweatpants down, tucking the band beneath her strap on. She touched it fondly, the green, chrome finish on her nails glinting as the sun shifted through the window. "He does have a sister, though-"

Hermione groaned.

Pansy laughed. "It was okay," she told her, fingers still combing through her hair. "Did you know he knows Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, hand closing around Pansy's. Their fingers very barely fit around the dildo. "Harry and Ginny have a strange relationship, so," Hermione cuddled closer to Pansy's side, leg hooking over hers and lips brushing her ribs.

She moaned appreciatively when Pansy pulled her hand from her hair and drew her fingers down her back, squeezing her ass possessively. Their joined hands moved slowly up and down the lubricated shaft, Hermione's eyes following the action.

"I didn't know," she murmured. "It was the most annoying week of my life."

"Yet you want _me_ to join the family, too?"

"I need some sort of solace there."

Hermione smiled up at her. "Well, you have it here. And that'll have to do."

Pansy drew her fingers into Hermione's hair again.

"At least you look beautiful."

"Beautiful enough to fuck?" Pansy asked quietly, brushing her jaw gently.

Hermione's brows rose. "Ron-"

"I told him about us. He's okay for now."

"He doesn't really seem like the sharing type."

She half laughed, lips quirked, and hooked her fingers over Hermione's as they reached the base of the dildo. Pushing the harness to the side, she said, "He's still flying high off the first time you turned him out, Granger."

They both moaned at the feel of Pansy's hot, wet cunt, Hermione's fingers instantly circling her clit. Hermione pressed her lips to her ribs, tongue dragging over her warm skin.

"You might as well be god," she continued. "Plus, I told him I'd choose you over him any day, so-"

"Pans-"

"I want to fuck you." She unhooked her fingers, shivering as Hermione's smoothed down her cunt and slipped inside. "Fuck," she hissed hips shifting as Hermione began to pump her fingers, thumb circling her clit.

The hand that had been in her hair closed under her jaw and forced her head up. Hermione grinned and Pansy kissed her teeth.

"I also have your favorite here," she murmured, brandishing one of her magic wands. "Which you're going to use on yourself for my amusement."

"I have my internship today."

"Not till noon. I checked your schedule. Now," she pulled away from Hermione, pushing her away. "Get up. Take off your clothes. Kneel on the floor, facing away from the bed."

Hermione hesitated before doing as told, accepting the Hitachi once she kneeled. It was lubed, but she found that she didn't need it when she touched between her legs.

"Turn it on," Pansy demanded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Good girl," she murmured, pushing her sweats off and standing before her. "Do you like my new toy?"

Pansy pumped her hand over the dildo, but Hermione was distracted by the shininess of her inner thighs. She felt on edge now, her hips trembling and head heavy with lust and desire.

"I got it from Bad Dragon."

"It's nice," she managed, voice shaking.

"Feels incredible, too," she told her casually, making no effort to seduce Hermione with her voice. "You can come as much as you want. But you have to say, 'I need your cock, Pansy,' each time, do you understand?"

Her jaw trembled. "I need your cock, Pansy," Hermione rasped, her hand tight on the handle and hips jerking.

Pansy smiled delightfully. "I was just lying in bed fucking myself with it and thought," she reached forward and took the back of Hermione's head in her hand, pressing her face to her inner thigh.

Hermione inhaled deeply, her tongue coming out to taste Pansy's skin. She could feel herself on the edge of another orgasm, her entire body humming as though it was stretched too thin.

"What could make this better?" She hummed prettily, tilting her hips forward and pressing Hermione closer to where she wanted her. "And I thought of you. Sucking me off it, gasping as I fucked your throat before forcing you face first into the pillow and fucking you until I was satisfied.

"Open your mouth." Pansy's fingers tightened in her hair and pulled her head back. She pressed the head into Hermione's mouth. "Suck. Good girl. Clean me off of my cock like a good little whore."

Hermione could barely think, hips still trembling and heart beating painfully in her chest. She felt her walls fluttering, felt the need to be stuffed full overtake her. "I need your cock, Pansy," she gasped around the dildo.

Pansy thrusted her hips forward, her other hand gripping Hermione's hair as she fucked her throat. "Look at me. Good. Take it, baby. Be a good girl for me. _Please_ be a," she pressed deeply into Hermione's throat. "You look so beautiful," Pansy murmured, admiring Hermione's shiny eyes as she began to gag. "Don't fight me. You know better." She pulled out of her throat.

Hermione coughed up spit, muttering, "I need your cock, Pansy," as the other girl leaned forward to kiss her, hand closing around her throat.

Hermione trembled beneath her hand; a delicious, gentle shivering that left Pansy feeling powerful and hungry. She hadn't realized that she'd missed her until she'd laid down beside her, and now all she wanted was to feel Hermione around her fingers and against her tongue.

She remembered the first time she'd touched Hermione, her own nerves so frayed at the possibility of being told no that she could barely even think. Hermione had fallen too quiet; but, she'd shuddered when Pansy pushed her against the kitchen counter, and the moment she slid her tongue against hers –Pansy could hardly remember who initiated the kiss, but she remembered taking Hermione by the throat even then-, everything seemed to fall into place.

"Three," Pansy marked, pulling herself out of her head. She brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek. "I should have told you I have to have as many as you do before I'm satisfied." She used the hands at Hermione's throat and in her hair to lift her and force her onto the bed. "Face down. Hips up, legs spread. Move the vibrator.

" _God_ , your so wet for me, baby. So open."

Pansy pressed into Hermione slowly. "Grind against me. Show me how bad you need me."

"I need you, Pansy," Hermione told, her voice muffled by her sheets. She rocked her hips desperately, crying slightly when Pansy began to thrust into harder.

Pansy leaned over her and gripped her breasts, nails digging into her flesh as she bit her shoulder. "I love you," she told her softly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

 

* * *

Hermione laid between Pansy's legs, head on her thigh as she watched her.

When Pansy met her gaze, she said, "We should talk about it."

"No," Pansy objected quickly. "This works because we don't talk about it. We don't have to. Don't ruin it."

Her expression was pointedly guarded, and Hermione fought with herself in attempt not to push the conversation. Pansy was a stubborn brat at best. It would only agitate her if she used force.

"How is Theo?"

Hermione stiffened. "We haven't spoken for some time."

Pansy sighed, shooing Hermione off her and sitting up. She tied her hair away from her face, twisting it into a bun. As she checked her watch, she said, "You have to be at work in an hour."

"Pans."

"I can't help you if you're scared, Hermione. You have to want them for yourself."

Hermione watched her get up, hands smoothing over her bare hips. She turned to Hermione, hip cocked to one side as she looked down her nose at her. "What?"

"I want you for myself."

"For fucks _sake_ ," she groaned, finding her bra on the floor.

"We could be happy."

Pansy rolled her eyes, adjusting her breasts after putting it on. "Shut up, Granger."

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"I want you to shut up." She stepped around the bed, closer to where Hermione sat, and took her face in her hands roughly. "I don't want to ruin this. So. shut _up_ , okay?"

Pansy kissed Hermione then, tongue forceful even as her jaw trembled. She looked at her questioningly when she pulled away.

Hermione drew her arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a moment before saying, "Ok."

Pansy pushed away, walking toward her closet. "I want to borrow your Versace tank top."

She watched Pansy sort through her clothes, smiling at the freckles that spotted the curve of her back, as though someone had put them there on purpose.

"You need to get fucked. By Theo, I mean. I can't believe…I was certain that after Blaise's birthday the two of them would stop pussyfooting. I don't know why they're so nervous."

Hermione was certain Pansy hadn't meant to say all of that, but it was nice to know they were nervous about her. Knowing it was mutual was reassuring, if only barely.

"Anyway," she found the shirt she was looking for and pulled it on, turning to Hermione. "I'll drive you to work if you eat me out again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Freckled Skin_ and I'll write you a mini Pansmione moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
